Fleet Building
Rule Each player builds a fleet by choosing ships, squadrons, and upgrade cards whose total fleet point cost does not exceed the total agreed upon by the players. The fleet point cost of each ship, squadron, and upgrade is printed in the lower-right corner of the card. * A fleet must be either Rebel-aligned or Imperial-aligned. It cannot contain any ships, squadrons, or upgrades that are aligned with the opposing faction. * A fleet must have one flagship and cannot have more than one flagship. Fleet Points * The standard fleet point total (for tournaments) is 400 points. * Players may build fleets of any fleet point total as long as they both agree on the total. * A fleet cannot spend more than one third of the fleet point total, rounded up, on squadrons. (For example, if playing a 200-point game, a fleet could contain 67 points of squadrons, even if the total cost of that fleet was only 190. - FAQ p. 6) * In tournaments players can only field up to two flotillas. - Tournament Regulations p. 4 Upgrade Cards * Equipped upgrade cards are placed next to the ship card to which they are equipped. * A ship cannot equip more than one copy of the same upgrade card. (see: FAQ Version 4.1.1; 2018/04/23 p. 5) * A Rebel ship cannot equip an Imperial upgrade card, and an Imperial ship cannot equip a Rebel upgrade card. A card’s faction affiliation, if any, is indicated by the faction’s symbol to the left of the fleet point cost. * A fleet cannot contain more than one card with the same Unique Name. * A ship cannot have more than one upgrade card with the "Modification" trait. * A title card can be equipped to a ship only if the ship and the title card share the same ship icon. ("Mon Calamari Exodus Fleet" and "Seventh Fleet Star Destroyer" can be equipped to different ship types.) * A commander card can be equipped to any ship of the appropriate faction. * A ship cannot equip an upgrade card if that ship is not of a size class specified by that upgrade card's size-restriction trait. Objective Cards * As part of building a fleet, each player must choose three objective cards, one from each category: Assault (red), Defense (yellow), Navigation (blue). Sector Fleet The Sector Fleet rules allow players to play Armada using standard objectives while controlling a much larger fleet than usual. When playing a Sector Fleet game, the maximum fleet point value for each player’s fleet is agreed upon from the following lists: Two-Player Sector Fleet Games: * 600 point game * 800 point game * 1000 point game (Extended Setup) * 1200 point game (Extended Setup) Four-Player Sector Fleet Games: * 600 point game: 300 points each. * 800 point game: 400 points each. * 1000 point game: 500 points each (Extended Setup) * 1200 point game: 600 points each (Extended Setup) Six-Player Sector Fleet Games: * 900 point game: 300 points each (Extended Setup) * 1200 point game: 400 points each (Extended Setup) Eight-Player Sector Fleet Games: * 1200 point game: 300 points each (Extended Setup) Each fleet must also abide by the following additional restrictions: * Each fleet cannot include squadrons with a total fleet point cost greater than 1/4 of its fleet point limit. * Each player must have exactly one flagship in their fleet, and chooses an Assault, Defense, and Navigation objective for their fleet as normal. * When playing a Sector Fleet game at a point value followed by the Extended Setup note, use the additional Extended Setup Area rule. * In 2-player games each fleet cannot include more than 3 flotillas. * In 4-player games, each fleet cannot include more than 2 flotillas. (Maximum 4 per side.) * In 6-player and 8-player games, each fleet cannot include more than 1 flotilla. (Maximum 6-8 per side.) * Each team cannot include more than one copy of a card with a unique name. * If the number of players in the gaming group is uneven, one player may control an extra fleet on the same team. A player controlling two fleets is treated as two different players and must track the status of each fleet separately. Task Force Task Force fleets are built with a fleet value of 200 fleet points. They must follow the fleet-building rules found above (and on page 6 of the Armada Rules Reference) with the following exceptions: * Players must have at least one non-flotilla ship in each fleet and can have a maximum of two flotilla ships, but can otherwise spend any amount of fleet points on squadrons. * Players must choose a flag ship. Players may equip up to one commander upgrade card to their flagship but are not required to choose a commander card for their fleet. * Players must still choose three objective cards, one from each category. The following objectives are not recommended for Task Force play (including the Rebellion in the Rim campaign). ** Targeting Beacons ** Blockade Run ** Fire Lanes ** Fleet Ambush ** Planetary Ion Cannon ** Intel Sweep Rebellion in the Rim Fleet Building To create a fleet for a Rebellion in the Rim campaign players follow the rules for Task Forces with the following exceptions: * Players must create a commander by choosing one ability for that commander. That ability must be a tier-1 ability. * Players can equip only one upgrade card to each small, medium, or large ship. * Each player must choose one ship to be their flagship. A task force commander is treated as a upgrade card with a a fleet point value of "0" that is equipped to the flagship. * Players cannot equip cards with unique names. Each player can have up to two squadron cards with unique names in each fleet * A team cannot have more than one copy of a card with the same unique name. (For example if a player decides to equip ''• [[Hondo Ohnaka Slave I|Hondo Ohnaka in "Slave 1"]], no team mate could choose • ''Boba Fett in "Slave 1" or ''• Hondo Ohnaka as part of their fleet during fleet building and later in the game.) If players cannot agree on fleet-building choices, the Grand Admiral decides. Corellian Conflict Fleet Building Each player has a Fleet Value of 400 fleet points with which to build a single fleet to command at the start of the campaign. Players must follow the fleet-building rules found above (''and on page 6 of the Armada Rules Reference), with the following exceptions: * To build a fleet, each player chooses a commander to lead it. A team cannot have more than one copy of each commander. After choosing commanders, players build their fleets. * Each team cannot have more than one copy of a card with a unique name*. (For example, if a player chooses the ''• [[Darth Vader|''Darth Vader commander]]'' upgrade for his fleet, no other player on that team can include the • ''Darth Vader squadron'' card''). * Players may equip only one upgrade card to each small, medium, or large ship. Each player's commander does not count against these limits. Each player must choose one ship to be his flagship and equip his commander to that ship. *= This restriction should only count against unique cards that are limited to one of the two factions.Category:Rules Category:Corellian Campaign Rules Category:Sector Fleet Rules Category:Task Force Rules Category:Rim Campaign Rules